Pide un deseo
by Wave the swallow
Summary: es una historia de amor entre jet y wave x3


En una noche tranquila Jet the hawk se encontraba en _Gigan Device contemplando el cielo estrellado, el se encontraba solo ahí sentado sobre una manta pensando cuando sin previo aviso se sentó a su lado Wave the swallow_

_Wave: ¿Puedo acompañarte?. _

_Jet: (sonrojado) ahhh si claro._

_Wave: ¿y que haces aquí solo?_

_Jet: pensando._

_Wave: (voz burlona) tu pensando, wow es un milagro._

_Jet: ¿que tan raro es eso?_

_Wave: si algo_

_Jet: bonita noche no crees (mira al cielo)_

_Wave: (mira al cielo) si las estrellas se ven hermosas y la luna aun mas_

_Jet: si es la noche perfecta _

_Wave: claro que si, (suspiro) bueno (se levanta) tengo que irme_

_Jet: wave espera_

_Antes de que ella se fuera el se levanto y la sujeto del brazo, ella se detuvo algo confusa al no entender el comportamiento de el, mientras el le sujetaba las manos y la veía a los ojos con una mirada de ternura a la cual ella no pudo negarse y sin decir una palabra solo se sentaron de nuevo _

_Jet: por favor no te vayas, no quiero estar solo, no en una noche tan hermosa como esta_

_Wave: ¿porque? _

_Jet: es algo complicado_

_Wave: no puede ser tan malo, además soy tu mejor amiga ¿o no? Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea_

_Jet: tengo miedo de cómo vayas a reaccionar_

_Wave: ¿tan malo es?_

_Jet: malo no, irracional si_

_Wave: ¿como que irracional?_

_Jet: ¿en verdad quieres saber? Dijo el mientras la miraba a los ojos con una mirada seductora_

_Wave: claro (agacha la mirada) porque no._

_En ese momento Jet le levanta la cara para volver a verla a los ojos y la toma de la mano, en ese momento un silencio inunda el lugar tanto que se podía escuchar el sonido del viento moviendo los arboles, ella se sonroja y sujeta su collar mientras jet la mira a los ojos y se ríe ligeramente_

_Jet: creo que me gustas. Dijo como un susurro_

_Wave: ¿que? (Sonrojada)¿Como? ¿Porque?_

_Jet: hay algo en tus ojos_

_Wave: ¿mis ojos?. Dijo algo confundida_

_Jet: si, tienes una mirada hermosa y muy difícil de olvidar, que me cautiva y me vuelve loco_

_Wave: (sonrojada) enserio_

_En ese momento el se acerca lentamente a ella, la toma por la cintura y la besa bajo la luz de las estrellas y la luna, los únicos testigos de este hecho, ella lo abraza al tiempo que lo acaricia suavemente con los dedos_

_Jet: perdóname pero tenía tiempo queriendo hacer esto_

_Wave: (sonrojada y agacha la mirada) no hay problema_

_Jet: (sonrojado y sudando) quiero saber que piensas de mi_

_Wave: ¿como?_

_Jet: ahora que lo sabes quiero saber que piensas de esto_

_Wave: no te lo voy a negar tengo mucho tiempo soñando este momento_

_Jet: que mom… (Antes de que el termine ella le pone el dedo en el pico)_

_Wave: shhhh (le quita el dedo del pico) también me gustas (sonrojada)_

_Jet: (esboza un suspiro de alivio) no sabes cuanto necesitaba oír eso (se acuesta en el suelo y cierra los ojos)_

_Ella solo lo mira por unos instantes con ojos de ternura y comienza a acariciarle el pecho con los dedos, en el frio silencio se podía escuchar el latir de sus corazones aumentar conforme ella lo tocaba, un latir tan fuerte que sacaba a la luz el deseo de ambos de unir sus almas y sus cuerpos en aquel momento pasional._

_Finalmente cuando ninguno de los 2 puede controlar sus instintos bajos el la toma de la cintura y la acuesta sobre el y la besa y en medio de carisias y besos que se vuelven cada vez mas largos y pasionales un ultimo beso marca el inicio de aquel momento romántico del cual solo la luna y las estrellas son testigos, aquel momento en el que se entregan el uno al otro en alma y cuerpo. Sin dar fin a aquel momento el le acaricia la mejilla_

_Jet: Te amo _

_Wave: (sonrojada) también te amo_

_El se abalanza sobre ella reanudando aquel hermoso momento mientras la besa solo un pensamiento pasa por sus mentes "finalmente". Al terminar, el se sienta y toma la manta en la que estaban acostados y cubre con ella a wave mientras esta se acurruca en los brazos de el y se miran fijamente a los ojos_

_Jet: mira esto, quien lo diría que esto pasaría aquí y ahora_

_Wave: no importa en donde, lo que importa es que fue contigo_

_Jet: (le acaricia el rostro) es cierto_

_Wave: (suspira) jamás olvidare esta noche (le besa la mejilla)_

_Jet: (sonrojado) yo tampoco, porque desde este momento eres mía (le besa la frente)_

_Wave: (sonrojada) y tu eres mío_

_Jet: (le toma la mano y la coloca en su pecho) si, mi corazón es tuyo hermosa_

_En ese momento el silencio vuelve a llenar el aire y la luna ilumina todo el lugar, hasta que se ve en el cielo una luz enorme y resplandeciente, una estrella fugaz pasa cortando el cielo cuya luz opaca incluso a la luna llamando la atención de los 2 enamorados al instante en que cruza el cielo_

_Wave: mira (señala al astro) una estrella fugaz_

_Jet: si es muy hermosa_

_Wave: dicen que si pides un deseo a una estrella fugaz se cumple_

_Jet: yo ya tengo lo que mas he anhelado (la abraza aun más fuerte) tú pide algo si quieres_

_Wave: (lo toma de la mano apretándola con fuerza y cierra los ojos) *pensamiento* por favor estrella que Jet y yo estemos juntos para siempre_

_Cuando ella abre los ojos y mira hacia arriba ella se da cuenta de que el la observaba con una mirada tierna y seductora mientras ponía su mano en el pecho de ella para sentir sus latidos_

_Jet: y bien dime_

_Wave: ¿decirte que?_

_Jet: ¿que pediste?_

_Wave: no puedo decirte_

_Jet: ¿por que no?_

_Wave: sabes lo que dicen, si le cuentas a alguien tu deseo ya no se cumple_

_Jet: ¿ni aunque ese alguien sea tu novio?_

_Wave: ni aunque así sea_

_Jet: creo que ya se que es_

_Wave: ahhh si a ver ¿que pedí?_

_Jet: no te lo diré por que si es lo que yo creo, quiero que se cumpla_

_Y así justo al inicio del amanecer el la besa apasionadamente dándole fin a aquel momento que marcaria sus vidas desde ahora_


End file.
